


Black in the Moonlight

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Kink, Frottage, Jealous Billy Hargrove, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, dark themes, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: The mind flyer tired of Billy's obsession decides  they have to kill Steve. So they follow him, the flyer changes it's mind when they discover one of Steve's hobbies.-'Oh what a pretty, dangerous, liar. We can work with this, we can keep him. He's perfect.' The mind flyer coos in Billy's head excited and delighted with Steve even as Billy feels the tip of a blade against his back.





	Black in the Moonlight

**Black in the Moonlight**

Billy does not follow Steve of his own free will, not this time at least. He has followed Steve a lot over the last couple of weeks, a compulsion that even the mind flyer struggles to overcome. Billy is obsessed with one Steve Harrington and the mind flyer does not like it. Tired of Billy’s obsessive thoughts over the other man, the flyer decides that Steve will be their next victim.

This is the first time Billy has had an issue with the mind flyers plans. What does he care for the random people it kills, nothing, not with its promise to take care of Neil and grant Billy the freedom he deserves. He does not have to fear being hurt, being scared, he is stronger than he has ever been. The mind flyer heals any injury he may incur. Billy has even started to enjoy himself.

Billy does not fight who the mind flyer wants, not normally, not after he got used to it, not until tonight. Tonight Billy has been fighting the whole way because Steve is not some random person. He is the only person Billy truly feels anything for. He wants Steve almost as much as he wants Neil dead.

In the end it does not matter how much he fights, the flyer still wins out. Billy is nothing compared to the flyers strength and desires and unfortunately it has set its sights on Steve. Fluffy haired pretty boy Steve, Billy is not happy about this, he continues to fight.

Billy is flummoxed by the location they find themselves at. They are in a seedy back water bar at least three towns over, not a woman in sight. The place is not dirty, it is mostly clean even if Billy’s shoes did stick on the way in, but the place is more run down than somewhere he would expect to find Steve Harrington hanging out. Billy is in a dark corner at the far end of the bar scowling at anyone who gets too close and nursing a beer. The bartender had given him an appreciative look and slid it right over when asked, not even the pretense of checking for ID.

Steve is on the other side of the room in a booth seated close to an older man, to close for Billy's liking. Steve is wearing a crop top and a pair of low slung jeans of all things, Billy wants to lick his stomach, bite at his sharp viable hip bones. There are a lot of things Billy wants to do to Steve any given day but the outfit is putting more skin on display, skin that Billy has not seen since the gym showers.

Instead of getting his hands, his mouth, his tongue on Steve, Billy is stuck watching Steve from across the room with that stranger. They look similar, dark hair, brown eyes, both covered in pale skin. The elder of the two definitely outweighs Steve if the way his button up stretches over his thick biceps is anything to go by. If Billy did not recognize what this establishment is from his time spent in similar ones back in California he might even make the mistake of thinking they are father and son.

But this is not the sort of establishment one goes to with their son and fathers and sons do not act like that around one another. The man has a hand on Steve's tight denim clad thigh making its way higher, higher, higher, while Steve leans in whispering in his ear. Steve throws his head back and laughs at something that is said and the man presses his lips to Steve's long pale neck.

Billy's blood boils with the urge to go over there and rip the man from Steve, his Steve. The only thing keeping him from pounding the man’s face in is the tight hold the flyer has on him. He is forced to watch, as the man continues to put his meaty hands all over Steve, becoming bolder as the night moves on, rage building, Billy wants to eviscerate the man. He can do nothing but watch, the flyer does not let him move again until Steve and the man are getting up to leave the man's arm around Steve’s bare waist, and then they are following.

Billy trails them in a car the mind flyer decided they should  _ borrow _ from one of their previous victims. The Camaro being far too conspicuous for all of the murders they are responsible for. No one gives the old run down beater a second glance. It should have been taken to a junkyard years ago.

Billy is not fighting anymore, too keen on seeing what is going down with Steve and the man, so intent on stopping it that he is not even trying to fight the flyer anymore. He has all but forgotten the reason the flyer is making him follow Steve to begin with. All he wants to do is turn the man who keeps putting his hands all over Steve to goop and then get his own hands all over Steve.

Billy follows them at a distance, headlights off, pulls into the shadow of a nearby grove of trees when the car Steve is in stops in the middle of a clearing. For a long few moments nothing happens. It is silent except for the sounds of cicadas and crickets. It is almost peaceful with the stars and the fireflies floating about the clearing.

Billy grinds his teeth at the first noise, the flyer once again holding him in place, it thinks making Billy witness Steve having sex with another man will make him want Steve less. Trying to shake Billy's infatuation, it is not working and those are not pleasant noises. Whatever is happening in the car it does not sound like sex. There is shouting and grunting and banging. Whatever it is, it is not good. Billy has an inkling of worry.

Then as suddenly as they had started the sounds stop. One of the back doors open and a body is being pushed out with a thud as it hits the ground. The little overhead light shines through the windshield dim and low giving Billy no clarity. The outline gives nothing of the victor away, Billy feels that inkling of worry growing, wants to get closer, needs to know if Steve is still breathing, if he is okay.

The mind flyer is beyond curious so they are out of the car and moving, creeping as silently as they can. Watching as the victor steps out stretching the glint of a knife shining in the moonlight. The man turns, stopping suddenly when he spots Billy’s form creeping closer, tries to move to keep distance between Billy and the body.

"Oh thank god you showed up mister." It is Steve, he sounds shaky and wet but somehow off. "You have to help me, he just attacked me out of nowhere. I was so scared." It sounds forced and then Steve with the knife still in his hand throws his arms around Billy who catches him around the middle. He is sticky with what is obviously blood. Billy has become familiar with the smell. It seeps from Steve's clothes through Billy's and he is a little turned on by a blood covered Steve. Their body's pressed close.

_ ' _ ** _Oh what a pretty, dangerous, liar. We can work with this, we can keep him. He's perfect._ ** ' The mind flyer coos in Billy's head excited and delighted with Steve even as Billy feels the tip of a blade against his back.

"No need for that pretty boy." Billy with the flyer at his back he has no problem disarming Steve and getting a firm hold on him. Billy maneuvers them easily until his front is pressed firmly to Steve's back. In the moonlight the blood looks black glistening and contrasting with ever pale skin, Billy wants to clean it off with his tongue.

"Billy!" Steve sounds breathless and above all else surprised maybe even a little excited. Billy can feel Steve’s heart beating against his chest, rabbit fast. Billy does not know if it is at being caught or the lingering adrenaline from a recent kill, he suspects it is a little of both.

"The one and only princess." Billy's own voice is rough with desire as he presses his face against Steve's neck licking. That is definitely the copper tang of blood in his mouth. "What brings you all the way out here on this fine night?" There is definitely a tentacle crawling along Billy's fingers subtly touching at Steve's exposed midriff.

"Just doing a little star gazing." Steve says with a lilting laugh that turns into a groan when Billy bites at his neck. Steve does not try to get away, does not fight Billy’s hold or protest his mouth on his skin. Billy is not quite sure if it is genuine interest or if Steve is biding his time, forming a plan to turn one murder into two. Both options excite Billy.

"And before at the bar?" Billy cannot contain the jealousy that fills him, biting harder at Steve's neck and sucking. Steve groans again but still he does not protest, leans his head just a little more to the side, giving Billy more room. Steve's hips press back firmly against Billy’s hard dick and now he is the one groaning. He really hopes Steve is being genuine.

"Just a little hunting." Steve says it like a joke but Billy knows it is not, wonders how many nights Steve has spent  _ hunting _ , how often he ventures out for just this purpose. Probably not often or Billy would have caught on before now, more often than not he finds Steve watching over that gaggle of kids Max is friends with, doting and naïve, playing the fool more often than not. A pretty mask to make sure no one suspects him of anything.

"You do this a lot?" Billy has to know, already has plans for them  _ hunting _ together. The mind flyer is a hundred percent on board with not only keeping Steve but dragging him along for the ride. It is almost as delighted as Billy is by this turn of events, it loves discovering new things. Billy grinds hard against Steve's ass, fingers firm on his hips.

"When the mood strikes and I can get away for the night." Steve says, turning his head to grin at Billy teeth shining in the moonlight. There are spots of blood dusting his cheeks, he has never looked better.

"I didn't think violence was your thing, not after our fight last year." Billy says ducking his head to press his lips along Steve's jaw teasing. If Steve does not tell him to stop then Billy is not about to, especially when he is being so accommodating to all of Billy’s movements.

"Different circumstances." Steve shrugs, licking his lips, Billy leans in and bites at that full bottom lip. "What brings you out?" They are carrying the conversation on like there is not a dead body mere feet away, a body that Steve put there. Like Steve is not covered in blood. Like Steve had not been about to kill Billy before he found out just who he was and Billy had disarmed him. Like Billy is not possessed by a creature that wants just as much as Billy.

"We came out here to kill you." Billy admits, he expects Steve to tense up to struggle, fight to be freed, he does none of that, he remains at ease in Billy’s hold.

"Okay," Steve says unconcerned. Opens his mouth to say something else but then there is a groan form the not quite dead body and this time Steve does tense. "Persistent one," Steve gripes clearly annoyed by the man’s continued breathing. "How about you let me finish him off and then you can do what you came here for." Steve offers grinning, a glint in his eyes almost playful. If the mind flyer were still intent on killing him Billy is sure Steve would fight.

"We’ve changed our mind, instead we’re keeping you." Billy adds licking over Steve's skin again as the mind flyer lashes out at the dying man.

"Huh, neat trick." Steve says nonplussed by the sudden extra appendage or the fact that it is literally liquefying the man in front of them. He does pout after a long moment though, eyes big and glassy as he looks at Billy. "I really wanted to finish him off though."

' **Perfect.** ' The flyer purrs pleased, another tentacle like appendage wrapping across Steve's bare torso caressing the flesh as Billy turns him so they are facing.

"Don't worry pretty boy, you can finish the next one." Billy finally connects their lips and presses Steve against the appendage coming from his back acting like a wall. It is slow and unhurried, slower than Billy ever thought their first kiss would be. Steve tastes coppery, blood having dripped into his mouth. Billy has to agree with the flyer, he is perfect.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
